Harry Potter and the Man who would be Superman
by Bonnie4
Summary: Harry is about learn that he is different then any other wizard, and only one could understand him is Boy who fell from the stars in a meteor shower. This is a Harry PotterSmallville crossover.
1. Default Chapter

THE TWIN SONS OF KRYPTON

* * *

A.N: THIS IS MY FIRST SMALLVILLE FANFIC SO I HOPE EVERONE LIKE IT. IN ADDITION, THE TWO STORY ARE HAPPEN AT THE SAME. SO THAT MAKE HARRY BE BORN LATER, BUT IN THE END HARRY IS IN HIS FINAL YEAR AT HOGWARTS AND CLARK IS IN HIS SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE OR HARRY POTTER

* * *

Prolong:

Jor-el was about to put the finish touches on the ship that his son to Earth. The planet had been having earthquakes for weeks and the climax had been change like crazy, one minute it would be as hot as a desert, then it would as cold as blizzard. He has been researching the sign of what was happen to his planet. What he had found out had scared him very much, so he works very hard on a spaceship that takes him to earth. He heard the footsteps of his beautiful wife named Lara enter the room. She still could not believe what he had told her was happen to their planet. She was holding their twins sons in her arms, it was a surprise to them both. She said in a loving voice, "Jor-el we have to save them both. I can't let one of my children die where the other will live."

"Lara the ship is to small to save them both, we have to save one at least. Lara, could have save more if Counsel had listen to what I was telling them about how our sun will explored in one weeks time," said Jor-el as he finish the message in the ship that someday would there son to his destiny.

Jor-el walked over to Lara, took baby Kal-el into his arms, and walked him to the ship that would carry him to earth and place him inside. He turns back to his wife and said, "Lara it has to be this way." Jor-el shut the ship and press button that blast the ship off into space. He went to comforted Lara, she ran away from him with the baby in her arms. She needs to be alone right now, way from him, but not her baby. She ran to her research room and closed the door. She placed her son in one of cribs that she had in this room. He started to cry, she said as she ran finger down the side of his face, "I know that you miss your brother, Jor-el should have made the ship bigger." She turns away from him and shed a few tears. She wipes the tears from her eyes, and said, "Mark my words I will get you to earth, if it's the last thing I do." With that, she headed to computer that had all the records that had happen on Krypton, in the last thousand years. She knew that she would find something there that could help them in there problem to save her son and maybe themselves.

End of part 1


	2. Lara finds the spell

Chapter 2: Lara finds a spell

The baby cried even more, he was missing his brother even more, even those it had only been a few hours send their father sent his brother to Earth. Lara walked over to the crib and pick up the little baby boy. She held him close to her heart and tried to conformant her son. She said in a gentle voice, "Now my little Mar-el, I know that you want to be with your brother and soon you will be."

Mar-el kept on crying and being fussy, even started to make things float in the air in the room. Lara could not believe how mush Mar-el and herself were like, not many people on Krypton would like gifts that they had. Her family was the last line of what humans would call "wizards and witches." They kept it secret everyone only telling when the eldest member of the family was about the die to youngest member. Lara's mother told her because she like her father had the gifts and they could not be hidden from anyone. Lara like her father had learned to control it, so know one knew that they were different. Then it hit her, science could not save her baby, but gifts of old could. As she held her baby, she said, "Computer, bring me the files of magic, to me."

"Madam, I am sorry, but you need member of the counsel to give you the code open those files," said the computer.

"No, this is the only way I can save my son," said Lara as she cried and fell to her knees with her son in her arms.

There was a knock at the door. Lara said, "Go away Jor-el!!!!!!

"Lara, it's not Jor-el," said the voice at the door.

Lara walks over to the door. Lara open the door to find it was Jor-el's father standing there. A smile came to her face this was a high member of the counsel and would be able to get the records that she need. The man said, "I see that you and my son have been having a fight."

"Yes, we are, but it's still good to see you, sir," said Lara.

"Lara for the hundred times calls me by my give name," said the man.

"I am sorry, but it's old habits," said Lara. "I need your help."

"Lara, I am not getting in the middle of you and Jor-el fight," said the man.

"No, not that, I am opening the files on magic," said Lara knowing this was going to be hard telling her father-in-law that she was a witch.

"Why are you opening those files?" said the man.

"To save my son," said Lara.

"I can't believe that you believe your husband's foolish words about the destruction of Krypton," said the man.

"How can I not? I have you ever known Jor-el ever to be wrong about anything," said Lara.

This made Jor-el's father very mad, he know that it was true. His son was never wrong about anything. Before he could think of anything else Lara said, "Please, Var-el! I ask for your help."

Var-el close his eyes and thought for a second. He know what he had to do, even those it would get him in trouble with the other members of the high counsel. He said, "Computer opens the files on Magic. Code: Var-el 13."

"Yes sir," said the computer.

The files open and were shown on Lara's screen. Lara said, "Thank you, Var-el."

"I still don't know how opening those files will help, unless you know a person that can do the ancient art of magic, the files will do you no good," said Var-el.

"Yes, Var-el I do," said Lara as held Mar-el in one arm and raised the arm and the hand of the other. The vase that was next to Var-el started to float into the air. Var-el looked over to the vase a saw that it was floating. Var-el said, "How is this possible?

"Var-el, my family comes from a long line of Wizards and Witches, but we have kept it secret since war that destroy all but a few of my kind. We lived in secret waiting and teaching the children that had the gift," said Lara.

"Do Kal-el and Mar-el have the gift like you?" said Var-el.

"Yes, Mar-el dose have the gift, but Kal-el is like his father," said Lara.

"Why did you never tell us about this?" said Var-el.

"I know how your family treated my kind over the thousand years. I did not know how you would take it that you had witches in the family. So did not tell you," said Lara.

"Lara, our family back then did not understand," said Var-el. "My son love you and he would have understood."

"I am sorry," said Lara.

"Lara, save your son," said Var-el as world around them starts to shake.

Lara handed Mar-el to Var-el so she could find the spell that she need to save her son. It hour to find that spell, Lara looked over at her son and father-in-law who were playing with each other and she said, "I found it, Var-el."

Var-el picks up Mar-el and walked over to Lara. He said, "So, you found the spell."

"Yes," said Lara.

"What are you going to do now?" said Var-el.

"I cast the spell," said Lara.

Lara step back and closed her eyes, she said as her hands start to glow, "With the magic of my family. I Lara open gates of time and space shows me earth right now and the people that have my gift."

The portal was small only big enough to fit baby through. The portal was showing people like her and her son.

"What is it showing us?" said Var-el.

"The portal is showing us people like me, which could take care of my little Mar-el," said Lara.

Each seconds the portal image change. Some of the image Lara know that these people would hurt her son. After seeing a man with blond hair holds his only son and said, "This is my son, Draco Malfoy." She saw a woman who was crying that when Lara said, "STOP!"

The image stops on the woman who was crying. Var-el said, "Why have you stop?"

"She is the one," said Lara.

"How can you tell?" said Var-el.

"Look at her, I see myself," said Lara she touch the portal.

* * *

On Earth, In Potter Manor

Lilly was crying because she had just lost one of her twin. The baby was still born. She had a one boy and a girl. The little boy was the stillborn, even living in the Wizarding world they could change if a baby was still born. Lilly did not know how she was going to tell James. James was on a mission for Dumbledore when the children decide to come early. She give birth in a here in Potter Manor with only a house for help. Even those she hate how the Wizarding world treated them, she grateful that June was here to help her. After the birth, June took the stillborn baby to Potter family tomb. She places him in one of the walls, with the name: Max Sirius Potter printed on it. Lilly had been crying for hours, when she heard a voice, "Human, please do not cry."

"Who is here?" said Lilly as she looked around.

"Over here in the mirror, my dear," said the voice.

Lilly walk over to the mirror and saw a woman dressed in wired clothes that she never since in the Wizarding or the Muggle world. Lilly said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lara. What is yours my dear," said Lara.

"My name is Lilly Potter," said Lilly.

"I need your help, Lilly," said Lara

End chapter 2

Author Notes: What help dose Lara need from Lilly? I hope you like.


	3. chapter 2

THE TWIN SONS OF KRYPTON

* * *

Chapter 2:

"How can I help you?" said Lilly.

"Lilly, are you a witch. I am I correct?" said Lara.

"Yes, I am, but what dose that have anything to do with helping you?" said Lilly.

"I need someone like me to look after my son," said Lara.

"We are not alike. The clothes you wear are not like anything that I have seen anywhere on earth, Lara. So I don't know what you are," said Lilly.

"You are correct that we are different. I am a Kryptonian and you are a Human. However we both are witches," said Lara.

"You mean that you are alien?" said Lilly

"Yes," said Lara as hope this would not scare her off and refuse to look after her son. There was not much time left for the planet Krypton. Therefore, if Lilly refused to help them her baby would be doom to die with them.

"Wow, the first connect with another race that comes from the stars. But why would you would to speak with me," said Lilly.

"Lilly, you are only like me on earth has what I want in a person that will look after my son," said Lara.

"What is that?" said Lilly who wondering how she was different from the other witches on this planet. Lilly knew that there were other people more qualified than she to look after Lara's baby, like her friend Molly who had her sixth child and was able keep them all in line.

"Lilly Potter, your diffent comes from your heart. I see how you cry for your stillborn son. I have wept for my other son who may never make to your world. I know that the ship is strong that my husband has made, but a mother still worry over her children. Other reason I want you is that I know that you will love him, I fear that for my other son," said Lara hoping that what she was saying touching Lilly's heart.

"You have two children?" said Lilly who wants to know more about Lara.

"Yes, their names are Mar-el and Kal-el. I was very surprised find out that I having twins. I love them both with all my heart and want them both to have a future," said Lara as tears formed in her eyes.

"What is happen on your world that you need to send your sons to another world?" said Lilly.

"Our sun is going to explode and only my husband believes the sign that it will happen. I know that my husband is never old when comes to the matter of science. Therefore, he sent our eldest out in a spaceship to your world, but there was not enough time to build bigger ship for all us. In addition, the counsel told him he could not leave our world. I will not leave my husband, but want give my other son chance to have a future.

"I will do it," said Lilly.

"Thank you, Lilly," said Lara.

Lara turned around and took Mar-el from Var-el and past him to Lilly. Lilly held the wee baby in her arms. For some reason Lilly felt that it was right for this wee baby to be in her arms. Lilly said, "I will love and protect him."

"I know you will," said Lara then she said in Kryptonian, "I love you to the end of time, my little Mar-el. Be good boy for Lilly and her husband and try to find your brother. So you both are never alone."

The image of Lara was starting to fade and Lilly could see that Lara's world been destroy. When Lilly said, "Lara maybe is away for me to save your Husband and you."

"No, Lilly. Nothing can be done it is too late to save us now. However, before this magic ends. I one last thing I need to give you," said Lara.

"What," said Lilly

Lara throw a strange silver band that had strange writing on it to Lilly who cot it. Lilly said as she still had Mar-el in her arm and the band she had cot in her hand, "What is this?"

"That band you have in your hand is all the records of Krypton; I want him about his people. For he can help his brother to understand why we sent them to earth, when no believe the words of there father. It have the record of there father going in front of the council and telling them about our sun destroy and how if they listen to him more would have been save. However, with there foolishness they have doom the Kryptonian race to its destruction. Save two little lives, that will be all that left of the proud Kryptonian race," said Lara with sadness in her voice. "Farwell, Lilly Potter. I go to die with my husband. But keep my son safe."

With those last words, the image was gone and Lilly was alone with baby Mar-el in her arms. Lilly walked over to her baby's girl crib and looked down at her sleeping face. Lilly said, "Well my little Chloe what are we going to name this little person from Krypton. I do not that Mar-el would fit here on earth. Hmmmmm?"

That when James Potter came into the room as he was sorry for not being there her when she give birth to their twins. James said, "I am sorry, Lilly that you had to being alone giving birth to the twins. When I came home went ask June how you were going. She kept saying that you had given birth. I can see that she was right. I can see that twins are here. May I hold him?"

Lilly did not know how to tell that really son dead and all ready places in the Potter Family tomb. Then it hit her, she would not tell James. She let him believe this baby was his only. Lilly knew if she told anyone about the truth about the baby. They would take him away and want to study him to what made him different from them. Lilly had given her promise to protect the baby with her life, and that what she going to do.

"Lilly, are you going to let me hold my son or do I have to tickle you getting to hold him?" said James.

"I am sorry, James. I was just thinking we are going to the name the little guy. I have found the perfert name for our little girl," said Lilly.

"I see if did not come back today you not let me name one of my children. Lillian Marie Potter you know I it is my right to name one my children. So what was the great name that you pick for our daughter? Said James as he played with his son, by making faces

"Her name is Chloe Allison Potter. I was trying think name for our son when you keep in. Looking him in the eyes I see that he is not Max Sirius Potter to me," said Lilly.

James looks at the baby, and she was right. This little baby was not a Max Sirius Potter. James said, "Well, let see what name will fit you best. How about the name James Potter Jr. for him, my love?

At that baby Mar-el look like he was about to cry. James said, "Well I guess that's a no. Hmmmm."

There was knock on there door. It was there house elf June. She said, "Master James and Mister Lilly, Headmaster Dumbledore is here to see you. Do want me to show him to the living room for you can talk, sir."

"Yes, June," said James as he turn toward Lilly. "Maybe the Headmaster will have a name that little snicker will like."

"We will leave Chloe here; she a sleep and I don't have the heart to wake her. We have the Headmaster see her another time," said Lilly.

"Yes, I want show off this beautiful son you have give me," said James as he head out the door.

Lilly stayed there for a few moments and then called for June. June appear in a flash. June said, "Yes, Madam?

"I need you promise me that you will not tell James about how Mar-el came to be with us," said June.

"But, Mistress the child is not his," said June know that she could be hurt because she talk back to her Mistress.

"June, I promise the baby's mother that I would protect him with my life. I do not want to treat Chloe or Mar-el any different then the other. The only way to make sure that happen is that he dose not find out the truth. I want you to give me you House Elf oath that you will never tell him. Do I have your word on it, June? Said Lilly.

"Yes, Mistress," said June.

"Thank you," said Lilly. "I better get out there before Mar-el is names Albus Jr."

Lilly, walk into the Living room to see that Headmaster Dumbledore was holding little Mar-el in his arms. Lilly said as she walks up to the Headmaster, "Have you guys come up with name yet?"

"No, but we know that dislike lot of name or this baby have lot of gas in him," said Albus.

"I have an idea," said Lilly.

"What is it, my love," said James.

"Why do not name him after my grandfather and his daddy," said Lilly as she took Mar-el from headmaster and look down at him. "Harry James Potter.

Mar-el smiled at that name. James said, "I think we found his name."

After a few minutes, the baby's eyelids started to close. Mar-el was felling asleep in his new mothers arms. Lilly said, "Think it's time for all of us to turn in for the night. Little Harry has gone to the to case snitches and comets in his dreams."

"Lilly is right," said James. "Can you pass on to the order that I have two beautiful children? In addition, in a few days will tell them who the Godparent will be. Goodnight Headmaster."

"Goodnight Lilly and James," said Albus and then he was gone.

After James was fast a sleep, Lilly got out of bed went over to Harry/Mar-el crib. The baby was sleep was well. Lilly took out her wand. She put the strongest charm on him to make him look like James, but have her eyes. This way James would never find out. However, Lilly knew that the charms would wear off in sixteen years. However, by than Lilly would find the courage to tell James the truth.

However, that was not to be year and few months passed, then they were attack by the dark lord. James and Lilly were killed. Chloe and Harry were two that ever survived the killing curse. Harry was sent to live with the Dursley where Chloe went to live with American family. This family was the Sullivan. The Sullivan lives in Smallville, Kansas. The couple had found out that they could not have children, so they decided to adopt. Dumbledore knew that there was no way to keep the children together. Dursley the only close for Harry, because Harry was the last heir of Gryffindor and Dumbledore want be able to keep a close eye on young Harry. Chloe want be safer with a family that did not know that child that they had just adopt was the savior of the Wizarding World. Dumbledore made it look like that Chloe Potter also die with her parents, so people not ask question about Harry Potter's baby sister. The Wizarding world believes that only Harry had survived the killing curse.

How will Harry lean the truth about his past? How will Chloe Sullivan understand where she comes from? Will Clark Kent be able to understand that he was never alone?

End Chapter 2.

* * *

Author notes: In this story, Chloe Sullivan is adoptive but dose not know about it. 


	4. The Letters

Chapter 3: The Letters

Author Note: In my story Pete's parent did not get a divorced, they are still married.

Sixteen year have past since the night that the Potter died, neither Harry nor Chloe knew the truth about himself or herself. June the house elf stayed close Chloe, because she was the only true member of the Potter family that was left to her. Little Harry was only a child that her mistress adoptive into the Potter. Chloe live a life that was full of danger, but some how her little mistress was able live through it. Chloe was now facing Lionel Luthor who was using her adoptive father to force her little mistress to find stuff on this Clark Kent person. The Luthor family remind of the Malfoy family of the Wizarding World, they both wanted power and money.

June knew this Clark Kent more than just a muggle. He maybe a wizard that the Headmaster sent to protect Chloe from any of the Death Eater that would come and kill them, than Clark must be using type of Aging Potion to make him look like he was Chloe age. Chloe did not have her letter for Hogwarts, because June not going to lose her too. June knew that if Chloe went to Hogwarts that she has to live through the same things that Harry had too. However, Chloe sill had her magic even those she was not train. Chloe had just write the weird things that had happen in her to the meteor shower that had happen when she was three. The meteor shower had changed these Muggle into some thing different, even for the Wizarding World; they call this strange or freakish.

Today her little Mistress was meeting with her friends Clark and Pete they had all applied to be host family for people could live with them. They were meeting at the Talon to see if there family picked as a host. Chloe was the first to get there, so she order drink and piece apple pie from her friend Lana who owns the place with the help from Lex Luthor. Lex was good person to point that June could see there was darkness to him that one day take him over that he would become fear man like of he who-must-not-be named. Chloe was writing piece for the Daily Planet while she waited for Pete and Clark. It was Clark to get there first. He said, "Hey Chloe!"

Chloe turn around to see Clark at the door. She said, "How are lovable farm boy this fine day and did your family get the letter that said they are a host family?"

"Chloe, I am good and yes we got the letter. Did you?" said Clark as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Yes and my dad are mad that did not open it with him. However, we start this group now we will finish was a group. That means we open it together. When do you think that Pete will get here?" said Chloe as took a bite of piece of apple pie.

"I am here now," said Pete as he taps her on the shoulder.

"Well did you get it?" said Chloe.

Yes," said Pete.

"Then let open them," said Chloe as she grabbed her letter out of her bag. She tore the envelope and pulled out the letter. She unfolded the letter. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Sullivan,_

_We thank you for applying to be a host family. After a long hard, choose between you and another family. We are happy to tell you that you are have Miss Hermione Granger in your home for sometime. She will be arriving on July 31. Enclose falling information you need to know. Thank you for applying._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Robert Lockwood._

Clark's Letter read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Kent, _

_We thank you for applying to be a host family. After a long hard, choose between you and another family. We are happy to tell you that you will be having Mr. Harry James Potter in your home. He will be arriving on July 31. Enclose falling information you need to know. Thank you for applying._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Connie Smith_

Pete's letter read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ross_

_We thank you for applying to be a host family. After a long hard, choose between you and another family. We are happy to tell you that you will be having Mr. Ronald Weasley. He will be arriving on July 31. Enclose falling information you need to know. Thank you for applying._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Starlight Blackwood_

Chloe had smile on her face after she read the good news. Chloe said, "Well were you picked as host family?

"Yes, my family was picked, his name is Ronald Weasley. I better go home and tell my parent that we will have another person under our roof for a couple months," said Pete as he pick up his stuff and ran out the door.

"Well he must need to be somewhere," said Chloe.

"No, he just saw Amanda Berry walk in front of the talon, and he been trying to ask her out for weeks," said Clark.

"Pete got to learn that girl is out of his league, and that she has a thing for that hot football player named Robert McCloud," said Chloe as took a sip from her drink.

"This is Pete we are talking about, he keep on trying until he as a date," said Clark.

"Your are right. Did your family get pick?" said Chloe.

"Yes," said Clark.

"What is his name?' said Chloe.

"His name is Harry Potter," said Clark.

As Chloe hear the last name she knew that she had heard that name before, but could tell where from. Lana walked over to them, and said, "Chloe your dad just call and said that he wants you to meet for lunch, so he find out about host family thing. He said to meet at Mama's café down the block in five minutes."

"Well Clark I better get going. I really cannot this two week before they come. It will be cool have them here. They bring something new to this town that not trouble, like the Luthor did," said Chloe as she got her thing to together.

Clark wave goodbye to his friend and looked back at the letter. In his heart he wishes that his family had not been picking, but it was not to be, they were. How was he going to hide his powers from this boy? Clark knew he would have to talk to his parents about this, he had told them what he was doing, but Clark never thought that his family out of hundred of families that they would be pick. Even feelings had about not want this boy here; there was a part of him that knew that this Harry Potter and he had a destiny together. For spit, second an image of baby and woman appeared in his head. He could not make our there faces, but Clark knew these two were apart of his past on Krypton. Clark wished that he knew more about the planet of his birth. Even those Clark knew about his real father, he wanted to know more. Clark knew he had get home and tell his parents and to do his chore. Clark thought as he picks his bag, "Harry Potter comes let us meet what destiny has plan for us."


	5. clark Dream

Chapter :Clark dream

* * *

Clark lay in his bed waiting for sleep to carry him off dreamland, but it was not happening. He was still thinking about these student that were coming from England these people files that did not make since, at least to him. Maybe it be was living in Smallville and the people that had been effect by the meteors that made him so jumped about new people. Once he meet Harry Potter, his mind would be at easy. Clark heard knock at his door. He sat up in bed see his mom at the door. She said, "Clark you need to get some sleep, if you are to leave at five get to Airport. Even you being an alien need sleep." 

"Ok, mom," said Clark as he turn over in bed and hugged his pillow.

"Goodnight, Clark," said his mom as she closed the door.

When Clark let go of thinking about these new people that were coming to Smallville sleep over came him with in a few minutes. He enters the world of dreams, but this dream would be not like any other that he ever had.

* * *

Dream world

Clark step into room never seen before, there were colors that he never since, but still he had the feeling that he had been here before. In the center of the room there was a woman who was dressed in most gown he ever seen. It was most beautiful white he had ever since in his life. Clark knew that this woman very important. She turned around and smiled at him.

In language, that Clark could not understand, she said, "Welcome to Krypton, my son,"

"What did you say?" said Clark.

The woman laugh and raised hand to her face and then said in English, "I am sorry, I forgot that our language is not so easy to understand when you have not hear it since you were baby, my Kal-el."

"What did you call me?" said Clark.

"Maybe you have not heard it said to you," said the woman.

"Yes, I have heard the name; a doctor Swann told me the name. I do not know much about the language of the planet Krypton," said Clark.

"There is so much I know that you do not understand, and I wish I had more time to tell you," said the woman.

"Who are you?" said Clark

"I am Lara, your mother," said Lara.

"My….my mother," said Clark.

"Yes, my son," said Lara.

"Where are we?" said Clark.

"This is our home on Krypton. This room is where you were born. However, our world not meant to see many sunrises. At least you have moment to see your home and to understand the world you were born on," said Lara.

"How is this possible?" said Clark.

"My son, the reason is I am not like most people on Krypton. I was born different from the rest of the people. The gifts I have make this possible, but still our time is short. I need to tell what I can," said Lara.

"I don't understand," said Clark.

Clark talk for hours about many things, Clark loved this about find out about his people. Clark told Lara about a few things that happen in his life. That world around him started fade and Clark said, "What is happening?"

"Kal-el you are awaking up," said Lara.

"Not yet, this has only began," said Clark

"I know Kal-El, but must end. Even those it's not what we want," said Lara.

"Can I come here again?" said Clark and thought, "She is nothing like Jor-El. I want to know about her.

"Yes, Kal-El there be another time, but not for sometime. There is one thing I need to tell you before you go," said Lara.

"What is it mother?" said Clark.

"Kal-El, you may think that you are alone on Earth, but you are not. There is another. You must find him. You both are gift with many gifts from the yellow sun of earth. He will need you and you need him. Your Destinies are bound together," said Lara.

"What?" said Clark who was having a hard time believing there was another from Krypton was on earth?

Before everything vanishes, Clark heard Lara say, "Kal-El you must find Mar-El."

End of the Dream world

* * *

Clark woke up to find himself in his bed with someone knocking at his door. Clark said, "Who is it?"

"Son, it time to leave so we can pick those kids from the airport up," said Jonathan.

"Ok, I will be right there," said Clark.

"Okay, see you down stair in a few minutes," said Jonathan.

Clark could hear his father footsteps down the steps. Clark knew it would sometime before he told either of his parents happens to him. They would think it was just a dream. However, something deep down in Clark told him that it was more than dream. In Clark's mind, he promises that he would find this Mar-El, where it took him. Clark knew how it felt to be different. If they could be reuniting, they would not feel different any more. Clark knew that on his trip to the airport would think a lot about this Mar-El.

The end of Chapter Clark's Dream


End file.
